1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of golf clubs. More particularly, this invention relates to golf clubs particularly designed and adapted to eliminate instability in swinging the club and to improve accuracy and repeatability in use of the club.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Designers and users of golf clubs have long addressed themselves to the problems of accuracy and repeatability of golf clubs, and many attempts have been made to incorporate special designs into golf clubs to improve the accuracy of these clubs. Different approaches to this problem have included designs to distribute the weight of the club in various ways with respect to the center of gravity or point of percussion (some times referred to as the "sweet spot") of the club. Designs have been suggested wherein the mass of the club head is concentrated at the center of gravity, and other designs have been suggested wherein the club head is weighted at the toe and heel sections to locate the major mass portions of the club away from the center of gravity. Designs have also been proposed for tailoring the weight distribution of the club in accordance with the particular needs or desires of the user. Typical examples of these prior art approaches may be seen in the patents to Hanbzlik, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 2,991,082, Legh U.S. Pat. No. 1,139,985, MacIntrye U.S. Pat. No. 2,954,231 and MacIntrye U.S. Pat. No. 3,143,349. Particular attention has been given to this problem with respect to putters, and recently successful commercial putter designs employing weight distribution concepts are known in the art and to the trade as the "Bull's Eye" and the "Ping" putter instruments.
However, notwithstanding the various attempts and approaches of the prior art, inaccuracy and instability still occurs even when the sweet spot of the club contacts the ball, and to greater extent than anticipated when contact between the club and the ball is other than at the sweet spot.